The prior art is well documented with fastener constructions. Most typically, this includes a threaded bolt, fastener nut and, typically a washer or spring washer. Shipping of large volume components, such as including plasticized materials not limited to battery trays, control modules and the like associated with vehicular installation applications, often include pre-installing (prior to shipping to the final install location) the bolt fasteners through typically oversized apertures in the plastic tray or other support surface (this in order to prevent excess shearing of material during the installation of the bolt), the aggregated cost of the fastener and associated nuts and washers further adding to the overall expense.
Other examples of fastener assemblies include a variable fit fastener depicted in Speraw, U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,791, and which teaches a two piece hand-manipulated variable fit fastener is disclosed with an elongated fastener member having a reduced axially extending portion permitting the fastener member to be folded on itself prior to being inserted through aligned apertures located in a pair of mating surfaces and a retainer element having a plurality of locking surfaces, the retainer element being slidably mounted on the fastener member. After insertion through the aligned apertures in the mating surfaces, the fastener element is unfolded to a position engaging one of the locking surfaces in the retainer element to lock the fastener member in the unfolded position. The positioning of the fastener member in the unfolded position also allows a pair of end shoulder portions to engage one of the mating surfaces and the retainer element to fasten the mating surfaces together.
US 2004/0217236, to Shibuya, teaches a vibration-proof clamp capable of achieving high vibration-proof performance with high reliability. A housing member exhibits a rectangular housing space. An elastic tubing-retaining member is housed in the space of the housing member and is adapted to hold a tube body. The tubing-retaining member includes a plurality of inner tubing-retaining surfaces, with channels provided between the respective adjacent tubing-retaining surfaces, a plurality of cavities being formed within the tubing-retaining member. When the tube body is vibrated and displaced, the cavity and the channel are operable to absorb the displacement of the tube body so as to provide vibration-proof performance.
Finally U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,494, to Strasser, teaches a self-aligning bracket for use in mounting a planar surface such as a roof to a fixed structure such as a bank of fuel cylinders mounted to the roof of a vehicle frame. The bracket provides a locating block on a saddle mount which co-operates with a depression formed on the inner surface of the roof to align fasteners depending from the roof with a coupling fastener on the bracket. The coupling fastener is laterally moveable within an oversized hole in the bracket and engages the locating block to permit co-rotation. An anchor is attached to an end of the coupling fastener so that when the roof fastener is actuated in the coupling fastener, the anchor is drawn towards the coupling fastener, tightening the locating block, coupling fastener and anchor to the saddle mount, preventing further lateral movement.